Octopus' Garden
by Shankz1
Summary: Snape falls asleep listening to his favourite band. Dream On, little Snape-y! Dream on! A short mention of R/H.


"Stupid children." Servus Snape muttered to himself, and slumped in his chair.A pile of failed tests was in one pile, while the only passing one, (By Hermione Granger) sat by itself.He sat dismally in silence, playing with one of those balloons filled with sand, the Muggle Studies teacher gave him.She must've fancied him, because he turned on the old record player she also gave him.

_"Speaking Words of Wisdom_

_Let it be…."_

_ _

_He actually enjoyed the annoying thing. Especially that band who was playing- oh! Who were they?Snape looked at the Cover of the record, and smiled.The Beatles, that's it.The Beatles.The song ended, and another song played._

"_Nothing's going to change my world_

_Nothing's going to change my world_

_Nothing's going to change my world_

_Nothing's going to change my world_

_ _

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,   
They call me on and on across the universe,   
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they   
Tumble blindly as they make their way   
Across the universe   
Jai guru deva om   
Nothing's going to change my world,   
Nothing's going to change my world."_

_ _

_The singer's voice was very smooth, and the melody drifted him off into a deep sleep._

[A/N- now the insanity and complexity begins]

He seemed to be floating.Flying in the sky- no, it wasn't the sky.H-he was underwater!Gasping to breathe, he realized he could breathe underwater.Like as if he were a fish or had swallowed too much Gillyweed.

Swimming a little more, he could hear voices.Oh! So it wasn't just him, the others knew the school had been submerged under the lake!But it wasn't McGongall or Dumbledore he heard.It was Potter.

"Ha ha!" he screamed with utter delight."Believe me, you will not just get detention for this!Expulsion if Lady Luck is on my side!"

"Wot's he talkin' 'bout?" that Weasley kid was muttering, as he does a lot.He seemed to be turned into a Walrus of some sort. 

"He thinks we sunk the school, but what he doesn't know is," the Know-It-All Granger, dressed as a Blue Bird whispered something to Weasley and Potter.They all giggled like pixies and turned to him.

"So…" Potter started, dressed as an octopus."What's up?" he couldn't hold it in.He laughed uncontrollably, as did the other two.All collapsing on the ground, backs to each other in a little circle.

Snape blinked, and huffed.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Granger got up, and brushed the sand off her blue robes with her wings."Ready?"The other two nodded, and magically some instruments appeared.

[A/N 2- could I resist?]

"Me Me!" Potter began to tune up his voice, and Weasey gave his guitar a terrible pluck.

"D'oh!" he yelled, cutting his finger.

"A dear!" Hermione yelled running over trying to help him heal it.

"Um.. A female deer?" Harry asked.

Hermione ran back to her drums and yelled, "One, a one, two, three, four!"

"I'd like to be under the sea 

In an octopus' garden in the shade 

He'd let us in, knows where we've been 

In his octopus' garden in the shade I'd ask my friends to come and see 

An octopus' garden with me 

I'd like to be under the sea 

In an octopus' garden in the shade. We would be warm below the storm 

In our little hideaway beneath the waves 

Resting our head on the sea bed 

In an octopus' garden near a cave we would sing and dance around 

Because we know we can't be found 

I'd like to be under the sea 

In an octopus' garden in the shade we would shout and swim about 

The coral that lies beneath the waves 

(Lies beneath the ocean waves) 

Oh what joy for every girl and boy? 

Knowing they're happy and they're safe 

(Happy and they're safe) We would be so happy you and me 

No one there to tell us what to do 

I'd like to be under the sea 

In an octopus' garden with you. " Harry sang. 

At the end, Hermione banged the drums very loudly, and Snape woke up.

Finding himself sprawled out in the chair, with his feet on the desk. He collected himself, and turned off the record player. 

THE END

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP Characters or the lovely Beatles, whom rock hard.

_ _

_ _


End file.
